mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Homestuck.com - We have some catching up to do.
Major changes. New Homestuck website host at Homestuck.com . VIZ Media seems to have taken over management of the Homestuck IP and the former What Pumpkin brand. The new website links to this wiki, and we should probably have a wiki newspost to cover all of this, as well as update all the Homestuck/Hiveswap pages to reflect the new involvement of VIZ, and the changes that are occuring to the comic on the new host (to the flash pages for example). Paging Ylimegirl. BlackholeWI (talk) 18:59, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Homestuck.com changes reference! Obviously it's all still a WIP but this may be useful. Only skimmed it myself but this should probably be logged somewhere. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VO9F_FU0N-hZzfAigLQFCIDQgGE9TXc-uhwrWoS7VD0 E: Whoops, forgot to summary BlackholeWI (talk) 00:34, April 4, 2018 (UTC) :Oh boy, it looks like not only the url format but all page numbers changed 03:27, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Given that the old website properly redirected itself, is it really necessary to change the link format for every old link? That creates more work for you, because you have to manually fix every page number, while their redirect system already took care of that on its own. -A (talk) 04:57, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Paradox Space also got moved to a mobile-friendly site, though this one is still owned by What Pumpkin, not Viz, and is part of the Hiveswap website for some reason: http://hs.hiveswap.com/paradoxspace/index.php. They changed the URL system, so all our links are now broken, and the tags, alt text, and non-comic content like news posts and artist bios are gone. 16:23, April 4, 2018 (UTC) :Yeesh, I'm not convinced the changes to that site were for the best, but I guess we've gotta deal with it 23:08, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Sub-topic - skipped page numbers. By the last static page before the two ending animations, the image url is 7 numbers out of stride with the page number. Improvement from the original site but still, this is avoidable and if they're changing page numbers anyway it should be fixed. So far, I've found I think all the skips skips with 2398-2400, 3037-3039, 3087-3089, somewhere between 7407 and 7450 the discrepancy jumps from 3 to 4, 7901-7905... I think these line up with the old gaps, right? The weird thing is that at 7960 the discrepancy briefly drops from 7 to 6, until it goes back to 7 with this situation. 23:59, April 4, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah all the number skips exist on the new site, it is just the numbers skipped have rolled back by 1900. This therefore shouldn't effect running scripts to update the numbers. - The Light6 (talk) 00:29, April 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank god, that would've been a pain. Probably could've saved myself the trouble by just subtracting instead of manually looking, oh well 00:34, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :::Not sure if you've been following the discussion Aepokk, but I have a bot that's prepped to correct the numbers en-masse, I am just waiting on the correct permissions from Wikia. BlackholeWI (talk) 00:42, April 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::On the original MSPA website sometimes Hussie would accidentally skip page numbers: Homestuck#Missing pages ::::That could've been an issue if the skipped numbers were corrected on the new site, however it appears all the numbers that were originally skipped have been preserved, just shifted to new positions like all the other pages. ::::It does leave another editing issue, for example: A5A1 ends on page 2624 of Homestuck. But there is a missing page in that act so the url number for that page is misaligned, not something that will effect bots but will effect human editors who may try and "fix" the page numbers. - The Light6 (talk) 00:50, April 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::: *nod*. :::::Light, will you get a notification from wikia when the correct permissions have been applied? I thiiiiink I should be good to go as soon as I stop hitting that captcha, although of course the only way to know is to test it on a page. I guess that'll have to wait until it gets the bot role, unless there's some other role or permission that could be given to it in the meantime that will also bypass the captcha. BlackholeWI (talk) 00:57, April 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I think I might, at the very least user permission changes appear in the recent changes log, so it should publicly appear there. - The Light6 (talk) 01:03, April 5, 2018 (UTC)